More than meets the eye
by Dancingwiththesocks
Summary: An inside out version of Castiel's mind. (Based on the beginning events of the Supernatural episode Two minutes to midnight , 5x21)


**Hello, this is my first crossover story!**

 **Just to note I have changed the names Sadness and Joy to Sorrow and Sanity due to me thinking that it suits Castiel's character better. Anyway, enjoy readers and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Everything had greeted him with the blurry vision of a more or less empty room, with only a table by his side and a phone on the other.

For the entire time of Castiel's wake, Sanity had placed himself at the back of headquarters, more than aware that he wasn't to be needed at this moment in time. So instead he more or less forced himself to stay positive, even if he knew full well that in reality there wasn't much to be positive about.

This wasn't the first time he had been in this situation, but this time, something felt different, strange even. He could sense that something was wrong with Castiel the minute he began to regain his conscience, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Sanity was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard an ear-piercing shriek from Fear as she ran across headquarters, holding up her skirt in case she tripped over as a result of her massive panic session.

"There are strange people approaching us!" the purple emotion screamed repeatedly until they actually spoke to Castiel, by this time Fear had stopped her shrieking which soon got replaced by shaking and whimpering.

"Sir? Do you know where you are, what date it is, what your name is?" one doctor babbled, astonished that Castiel was even blinking.

Castiel was unresponsive for a few minutes as the emotions were too stunned to even move let alone manage the first Fear had grabbed a small lever and spun it round to make Castiel clumsily attempt to sit up, resulting in him hissing in pain. In the end, Sanity was the one to volunteer to take over.

"I'm Castiel and… I'm in a hospital?" Castiel finally responded cautiously. Letting his head wonder around the room once more as if he were an animal trapped in a particularly small cage, but then again Castiel didn't see much difference between the two.

The two doctors either side of him sighed in relief, "we have to admit we didn't think you would make it, we believed that you were brain dead" they explained, sending shivers down Castiel's spine.

"They thought we were brain dead?" said the green emotion, who pulled a face at the doctors stupidity.

"How did you find me?" Castiel asked with Sanity still taking control.

The doctor cleared his throat. "You were found bloody and unconscious on a shrimping boat off Delacroix."

Disgust gagged at the doctor's words.

"It upset the sailors quite a bit." the doctor carried on, now attracting more attention from the emotions.

"Oh the poor bloody sailors, how difficult it must have been for them!" Anger sneered, his red eyes filling with rage.

"We shall leave you to rest now Castiel, we will be back to check on you in about an hour or so" was all the doctors said before leaving the room. Castiel sighed with relief once they had gone.

All the emotions stared at the screen until Anger stated, "right what do you say we leave this crummy hospital and zap out of here!"

Then without warning Anger tried to press the usually brown button which allowed Castiel to teleport, however soon after having angrily pressed it a few times he realised that the button had gone grey.

"Wha- what, what's happened!" Anger yelled as he resorted to punching the button until being calmly moved away by Sanity who wanted to try and figure out what was going on.

After fiddling about with a few of the controls Sanity announced that there was nothing he could do about it, causing Fear to panic.

"Oh no , that's it. We're going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives!" Fear wailed, once again rushing around headquarters like a mad animal.

"Stop your squealing worrywart, we will just have to do it the hard way" Anger stated to Fear before moving a green lever slightly. But as the red emotion moved the lever a sharp shot of pain travelled through Castiel's body, causing him to angrily hiss in pain for the second time.

"Oh, what a great job that was" Disgust argued sarcastically. Anger was about to retort when a harsh throbbing pain began inside headquarters.

"Oww!" all the emotions screamed as the despicable throbbing sensation increased with each painful stab.

"What's happening to us!" Fear cried out, her body wobbling while clinging onto Sanity's leg. When she didn't get a response she blurted out " what does this pain mean? Are we going to die!" she then collapsed to the floor from the impact of her worries.

"I believe we are suffering from a headache" Sanity replied with a groan as he tried to get up, still feeling drained from the sudden violent outburst of pain.

"That must explain that rough dry feeling in our throat, not to mention that extremely irritating itching sensation on our leg" Disgust commented, pulling a small green lever ,letting Castiel relieve himself from the itch. It didn't take long for the itch to return which soon ended up defeating Castiel as he grew exhausted from scratching it nonstop for five minutes.

"Ugh, no wonder why were itchy we have this huge bug bite" Disgust complained just before adding, "or it could be this lame outfit they have forced us into."

Needless to say, his comment went ignored.

During that time Fear had recovered from her earlier panic attack, as she struggled to get up she quietly asked,

"Guys, why do you think we're feeling like this? I mean we haven't felt anything like this before, isn't it a bit well… odd to you?"

All the other emotions turned their heads towards Fear, their eyes asking the exact same question.

But before any of them could give her an answer they were interrupted by a little murmur coming from Sorrow ,the blue emotion who so far had distanced himself from the others was pointing at something with tear drops leaking out of his eyes.

"Our energy levels are at critical Sanity" the blue motion warned, his deep blue eyes filling with misery.

"Oh no" Sanity whispered under his breath, he then turned to the other emotions who looked just as worried as the yellow emotion was.

"It can't be happening!" Fear exclaimed, freaking out once more before Anger had finally lost his temper and decided to put her in a headlock until she ended up slithering onto the floor.

"Well it is happening and there's nothing we can do about it!" Anger snapped once Fear had recovered.

"Look can we all just calm down!" Sanity bellowed, now having lost most of his patience. Once everyone was silent he then added in a much calmer tone, "right I think what we should do is make a phone call ."

Sanity didn't need to say who the phone call was to be for, the emotions were able to figure it out in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly Fear began to think the worst. "What if we phone Dean and he shouts at us, or worse he could just hang up and refuse to talk altogether!" Fear cried out, soon afterwards being comforted by Sorrow who whispered, _everything will be fine you'll see._

While Sanity had taken the responsibility for phoning Dean, Disgust had decided to point out to Fear that if he didn't call Dean he would only be angrier for not calling him. The green emotions statement did make an improvement to Fear's confidence, even if she still shook a little.

"Right, guys you ready?" Sanity asked bravely, the others nodded in response.

As the phone made it's ringing sound all the emotions gathered round the console, accept Fear who choose to stand behind everyone else in case of any dangers. Although the female emotion seemed to be the only one showing her fear, in reality, the others were just as anxious.

"Hello!" was then loud booming voice down the other side of the phone, making Fear jump at the unexpected reaction.

"Ah! He sounds angry!" Fear yelped, ducking behind Sorrow in pure terror. The other emotion shook their heads in shame.

"Dean?" was all Castiel needed to say, earning him the response of his own name being questioned.

"We all thought you were dead, where the hell are you man?" Dean asked with concern which provoked a small muttering of _he thought we were dead?_ From the blue emotion.

Sanity took a deep breath, refusing to let his nerves get the better of him. "A hospital" was all Castiel revealed.

Castiel could have sworn his heart had missed a beat when hearing Dean ask if he was ok.

"He's not mad at us" Fear sighed with relief,brushing sweat off her purple brow.

"No" Castiel replied, his low gruff voice clearly worrying Dean when asked to elaborate.

Sanity sighed. "I just woke up here, the doctors were fairly surprised they thought I was brain dead" Castiel explained, showing no emotion.

As Dean spoke Sorrow out of all the emotions noticed Dean's stutter the most.

"S- so a hospital?" Dean repeated, earning an eye roll from Disgust and an exclamation of "didn't we just say that!" From the red emotion.

Sanity ignored the emotions unnecessary responses and made Castiel explain further.

"Apparently after Van Nuys I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix. I'm told it upset the sailors."

With Dean seeming satisfied with Castiel's answer Sanity alongside the other emotions listened to what Dean had to say to them, however as soon as the older Winchester brother mentioned zapping over to them, that was when for the first time since his wake the whole headquarters went silent.

"Er.. guys. W-what shall we-we say?" Fear stammered, her hands trembling at the thought of Dean raising his voice down the phone.

"We tell him the truth" Sorrow announced confidently before quietly adding, "it's for the best."

Then, without a word he pressed a light blue button which made Castiel shakily tell Dean that he was unable to zap anywhere, the misery in Dean's voice as he asked Castiel what he meant was slowly ripping into Sanity.

"It's like my batteries are drained," Castiel said, not bothering to explain in any more detail.

"What, you mean you're out of angel mojo?"

" Seriously! Who say's angel mojo?" Disgust questioned before grumpily rolling his eyes.

All of a sudden a loud grunt came from the red emotions lips as he read out the latest headline from Castiel's mind reader newspaper.

 **Lack of angel mojo dragged into the despair of becoming human .**

"Human… HUMAN!" Anger spat then stomping on the newspaper as if it were the one to remove the powers in the first place.

"Come on guys were losing focus" Sanity reminded them calmly, his blue eyes leaving no room for nonsense.

"I'm saying that I'm thirsty and my headaches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it."

Disgust cringed at the mention of itches.

"And I-I'm saying that I'm just incredibly…" Castiel suddenly trailed off, simply unable to finish off his sentence. Then from the corner of the blue emotions eye he could see that Sanity who was responsible for the delay was beginning to panic, barely able to spit out the one word he never thought he would end up saying. Quite frankly it was starting to eat at him.

"Human" Dean finished off for them, some greatly relieved that Castiel no longer had the worry of being unable to let it out. However, Sorrow could feel Sanity's shame in not having the will to admit Castiel no longer had any powers.

"Well, sorry."

At first, the emotions could do nothing but gawp at how generally concerned Dean was for their Castiel. Soon afterwards Sanity regained his strength to inform Dean of what they had to do.

"My point is I can't go anywhere without money for an aeroplane ride and food, or pain medication ideally."

"Alright well look no worries, bobby's here, he'll wire you the cash" Dean informed them.

"Right, well we should hang up before we use up all the phone power" Fear suggested worriedly.

"It's a phone stupid! It won't lose power just because we spent a few measly minutes talking to Dean!" Anger barked, earning a high [pitched scream from Fear who had retreated to hiding behind Sanity.

While the red and purple emotions bickered Disgust walked over to Sanity before bluntly saying, "look Sanity I know you're enjoying the reunion with Dean but don't you think we should stop burdening him with our issues and hang up already?"

"Wait! There's one more thing we have to do" Sanity announced almost silently, his voice lower than usual. The other emotions softly gasped at what the yellow emotion was referring too.

Without a single word or even a fraction of eye contact, Sanity walked over to the memory shelves that hadn't been emptied since the incident. Picking up a red memory showing Castiel beating Dean until he was flat on the ground in shock. It hadn't lost its colour, nor the painful feeling of guilt that accompanied it soon afterwards.

All looks were suddenly placed on Anger who growled in response to their unwanted stares.

Wanting to intervene Sanity said in a soft tone, "guys this is going to be an important time in Castiel's life, however, I am unable to carry out such a task so Sorrow as of now you're in charge."

Sorrow gave the yellow emotion a look of astonishment. "I er.. I…" the blue emotion stammered along with fiddling with one of the straps on his blue hoodie.

"Please." The yellow emotion whispered, looking as if he was about to burst into tears there and then.

For a split second, all Sorrow did was gulp nervously before bravely deciding that Dean was his only source of happiness, and he wouldn't let that go for anything. Without any further protests, Sorrow took his place near the console, pressing a single button that triggered a blue glow to spread across the console to cause just enough sadness in Castiel to do what he knew was right.

"Dean wait," Castiel said politely, guilt contributing to his tone of voice.

Sorrow closed his eyes as if he were embracing the moment, none of the other emotions dared question his unexplained motion.

"You said no to Michael. I owe you an apology."

"Cas, it's ok," Dean reassured comfortingly.

"No, it's not ok!" Anger roared, tears glistening in his own eyes which he angrily scrubbed.

Sorrow turned to look at the red emotion, deep sympathy for him flying around his veins.

"You're not the burnt and broken shell of a man I believed you to be." Was the next sentence that came out of Castiel's mouth from the influence of Sorrow. His words shocking the emotions twice as much than expected.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Dean answered honestly.

"He appreciated our apology?" Fear questioned gently, her eyes not exactly dry either.

"Sounds like he did." Sanity replied just as calmly, not wanting to ruin the heartwarming moment between the two men.

"You're welcome" Castiel finished, a small smile tugging at the blue emotions lips. About a moment afterwards, he made Castiel hang up before silently pulling himself away from the console.

Headquarters then fell into a deep moment of silence before Sanity spoke up.

Feeling a smooth pat on his shoulder the blue emotion turned around to hear Sanity say, "what you did back there was… beautiful, nice work."

Sorrow hummed peacefully , accepting the yellow emotions praise.

Walking off into the distance Sanity came to a halt when he noticed that friendship island was glowing more brightly than before. He let out a shaky breath as he thought to himself, _I never saw just how much Sorrow has to offer a person as sometimes it's better to admit your mistakes rather than hide them away._

Looking up at the glowing island Sanity couldn't resist whispering to himself, _from now on until the day Cas dies we won't make any more foolish mistakes._

 _I promise._


End file.
